


Burning Coals

by FarAwayInWonderland



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarAwayInWonderland/pseuds/FarAwayInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don´t buy a chair only going by his looks,” Donna had said when both of them were moving into the corner office. “You´ll sit on that thing several hours a day and I don’t want you complaining just because looking all regal and imposing was more important to you than actually sitting comfortable.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Coals

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to me on [tumblr.](http://specter-und-ross.tumblr.com/)

Harvey would never – under absolutely no circumstances – admit it. He would rather continue suffering silently for the rest of his life than confessing that sitting in his office chair was as comfortable as walking over burning coals. Donna had repeatedly warned him of just that.

“Don´t buy a chair only going by his looks,” she had said when both of them were moving into the corner office. “You´ll sit on that thing several hours a day and I don’t want you complaining just because looking all regal and imposing was more important to you than actually sitting comfortable.” Harvey had just laughed and said something – he couldn’t remember what, but he knew that Donna knew and that she would use it against him.

Of course, there was nothing that prevented him from simply buying a new office chair. Nothing but his pride and the humiliation he would certainly receive at the hands of his secretary. And if Donna had a go at him Mike would soon follow suit. In order to prevent munity Harvey had to show a strong façade, even though his back was hurting like hell.

“That chair can´t be comfortable,” Mike commented one day when he was sitting in Harvey´s office, going through some briefs. Harvey didn’t know how or when it happened but somehow Mike had migrated from the bullpen to doing most of his work in his office. The first few times Harvey had resolutely told him to go back, but then Mike just looked at him with those deep-blue puppy-eyes of his until Harvey somehow found himself allowing the puppy in. Louis had already complained, but it was Louis and heeding Louis was like investing money into Argentine government bonds – it would certainly go wrong.

“It is as comfortable as I want it to be,” Harvey just replied.

“I bet you just took a look at it and thought ‘I´m gonna look all important and imposing on it’ without even sitting on it once and now you regret it every time you have to sit down.” At this point Mike literally cackled with glee. Through the glass walls Harvey could see Donna snorting as she typed on. Harvey had to counter-act this act of insubordination.

“And that is coming from the person who has the same mindset when it comes to ties; only that you fail at the ‘important and imposing’-part,” Harvey shot back at his associate.

“That´s cheap, Harvey,” Mike accused him with a look of mock-betrayal that was destroyed by the smile that formed on Mike´s lips. “Going after my ties.”

“That abominations that you call ties deserve everything they get,” Harvey replied with a smirk.

“But seriously,” Mike started and a blush began appearing on his face. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

“You giving me a massage?” Harvey´s eyebrows rose into heights unknown before faced with that suggestion.

“Hey, I worked in a beauty salon for a few months,” Mike defended himself, his whole face now bright red form embarrassment. “I learned it there.”

“Then go on,” Harvey challenged his associate. “Let´s see if you were taught right.”

When Mike started massaging his shoulders Harvey had to suppress a moan. That salon must have been named ‘Heaven’ because that definitely felt like an angel was working on his shoulders. All the tension seemed to ebb away as Mike´s fingers danced over his shoulders and upper back. The associate found knots in his back that Harvey didn’t know had existed previously and simply made them disappear. Within moments Harvey felt 10 years younger.

Harvey closed his eyes and simply enjoyed Mike´s administrations. He definitely should have done that sooner.

“Your verdict?” Mike whispered, his breath ghosting over Harvey´s back, causing shudders to run down the older man´s spine. “Have I been _taught right_?” And the way Mike whispered the last words – so dirty, filthy and full of innuendo – went straight down to Harvey´s cock.

Harvey opened his eyes and turned around his head to look at Mike.

“Passable,” he said. “Maybe I should teach you some tricks as well?”

This time it was Mike who shuddered.  


End file.
